Brave New World
by bahamut
Summary: Exiled to another world, Kain must find allies to destroy the creature that holds him exile or be imprisoned there forever. CHAPTER 8 IS UP! (Come and give your input and help write the story!)
1. Alone Again

Chapter One- Alone Again.  
  
A red light passed over me, putrid like hell fire, but painless as a gentle breeze. Last I remember were my sorrowful musings on Raziel's gift- hope. But now I was here, in an alleyway filled with trash and vermin, it would seem my fiendish "friend" had other ways of stopping me besides its failed attempt at burying me in the heart of the citadel of my ancient vampire ancestors.  
This was clearly not the Nosgoth I left nor was it was it simply a different moment in time, for these buildings are like nothing I had ever seen, they stood more perfectly straight and the architecture was of a style I had never before seen. But this was not all, the sent of the air it told me that it wasn't of the same mixture as Nosgoth's.  
It was day now; by the position of the sun it seemed to be high noon. I hated being thrown into full sun, though it caused no hurt, I wanted the luxury of stealth. In fact I hungered for it, only the Fates knew what strange creatures might lurk here, but I hadn't that blessing.  
Stepping slowly from the alley I looked first left then right, there was nothing but the passing of a lone motor carriage similar to those of Nosgoth's industrial age. The sent of humans hung in the air like a pall as well as other things, I couldn't place what these "other things" were, but I was certain they were not animal or plant. Though I could not place the sent with a matching image there was one thing for sure, the bitter fragrance stung my nose and caused my eyes to water profusely. They must be foul creatures in deed. I wondered, as I watched the tall buildings fade into homes and small businesses, where had I been sent, and what are these creatures that offend my senses so terribly? Were they also from that strange shadowy realm which is the source of Nosgoth's demons? Perhaps I would find my answer somewhere in this strange new world.  
  
Cute, huh kids! Well, something to get you started! If you've played Defiance you know who our first main character is- and the fiendish "friend" is of course the Elder. But I'm in a block, which is why this is short. Which show should this be a crossover with Angel or Buffy. Give me your feed back! 


	2. Mine

Chapter two- Mine!  
  
It was night now. Leaving the relative safety of the suburbs I felt compelled to walk once again into the heart of this human dominated city.  
This night was dark, apparently the night of the new moon. On Nosgoth many of the more savage groups of humanity would hold elaborate religious ceremonies offering sacrifices to that false god. The thought sickened me, and sent a shiver down my spine- was it here, watching me even now? I wondered.  
That stinging sent shook me from my ponderings, but perhaps "shook me" is too inadequate a description, for I nearly doubled over in a fit of nauseous coughing as I came to a new street on this grid-like maze. I raised my head slowly, as I recovered myself, and there on a corner was a building with large glass walls and a sign that said "Wolfram & Hart- Attorneys at Law".  
My eyes blinked slowly, straining to focus on that which was before me. That nausea tore at my life's energy, I clutched my side and took a deep breath and then another. It was then, as I crouched watching a line of humans stream by that damnable building that a terrible realization slammed down upon me with the force of a thousand zephyrs, that this place, like Moebius's Staff was warded against my kind- but why, and for what purpose? Did that creature have miles tunneled out underground for its massive tentacles to stretch? Does it drain the life of this planet as well?  
I slowly stumbled to my feet, the fog of nausea still clouding my senses. So, it was quite possible that I had found the lair of whoever it is that transported me from my home world and away from my true path- I hope, for their sake, when I find them that they will have no troubles in sending me home.  
I turned slowly from that place and as I did I heard a scream soft in the noise of the city and full of fear. It peaked my interest, and since nothing could be done here I decided to leave and investigate.  
I dissolved myself into a swarm of bats and took flight to the place I guessed was the origin of the cry. As I reformed in the shadows I found that this was indeed the place I intended to find.  
The victim, I found, was a young woman dressed in what I guessed was the trend for the young people of this world. But I was less interested in her than I was in her three assailants, they were humanlike but their faces were horribly deformed and monstrous. And their sent seemed to indicate that they were missing something, something important.  
I watched a moment as they taunted and beat the girl. Such cowardice burned my soul to the very core, "Hmph, three brave men." I said as I immerged from the concealment of the shadows. "I stand in awe of your bravery against this lone unarmed woman."  
The creatures turned immediately from their prey and gauged me with hateful and threatening eyes; I honored them with a soft chuckle.  
"This has nothing to do with you demon, so why don't you walk your pansy ass out of her before you get yourself hurt, okay?"  
I must admit my reply was not as friendly. The expression on his face was priceless as he felt himself lift into the air by my telekinesis. "A pansy am I?" I said as I flung him against the wall of a nearby building.  
They looked at me with newfound respect as I slide the Reaver from its scabbard. I thought for a moment- how menacing I must look standing here in this poorly lit alleyway clutching the Reaver's hilt with its eyes burning with purifying white flame.  
The outcome was obvious they would die- two of them at least. I stood tall over the survivor who once so brazen now cowering and mewing like a child. "Creature, tell all you know that this city and all who dwell within its limits are Kain's"  
As he ran from me I sheathed the Reaver and turned to the girl who now wept tears of gratitude. "What is your name girl?"  
"Lori..." she trembled as she spoke to me, it was easy to discern that she knew not what to make of my intentions.  
"What are these creatures?"  
"I... I don't know I thought they were going to help change my tire and then their faces they... they just changed!"  
"Enough, be silent." I softly commanded as I laid a comforting hand on her quivering shoulder. "I am in need of a guide in this city. You will wear this mantle, and if you lack the knowledge you will find me someone that does."  
"Yes... yes of course."  
"Then come... I need to learn more of these creatures."  
  
*Hi everyone! Loved your reviews especially the one about having Spike ask Kain how to get his hair white! They made me laugh. Look for that later on! Anyways, what should happen next? You tell me!* 


	3. It Takes Two and a Monster

Chapter Three- It Takes Two... and a Monster  
  
Lori, the young woman I had rescued from those creatures, had led me to a nearby library. Before bringing me here we had had a somewhat lengthy debate concerning coming to this place at this time or not. She claimed that the book depository would surly be closed at such a late hour, I assured her that I had my own means of breaking an entering.  
  
The library, its name I had not bothered to read, was exceptionally large and impressive in its number of books. Lori claimed that it held the largest number of books in the city- I only hoped that it would hold the answer to the mystery of these creatures.  
  
So we divide ourselves, one from another she taking the floor we were on, the first floor, and I the second. On that floor I found less than nothing, it appeared this floor was dedicated to young children and adolescents.  
  
Below, it seemed that Lori had been having better luck; she said she was able to gather some information on them from a source called "the internet". I found it suspect at best, from her description of this Internet it would seem that anyone could place their own ideas on it on places called "web sites". If that was indeed true, how much of this information came from rumor and how much from fact? But I suppose if these creatures are not well known throughout the general public of humanity then rumor is what we will have to make due with.  
  
And after spending a few hours in that place we decided to leave it, she claimed to have the Internet at home and so I was willing to go. This world seemed to be flooded with information; I felt it impressive that anyone could have the knowledge of the Internet in his or her own homes. How much easier my search for information would have been if they had this in Nosgoth.  
  
She took me in her motor carriage and in moments we had arrived in her home- an apartment in a building not far from where she had been attacked. While the building itself did not inspire any feelings of awe or wonder the interior of her apartment did. As she led me on a tour of her home I felt inspired by the beauty of this place. Though it hadn't the artwork or the antiques that my former retreat had it was clearly its match in beauty.  
  
Leading me towards one of her sofas, we sat and talked for hours. She told me she was an interior decorator responsible for beautifying the interiors of many well-known celebrities. Perhaps, should I survive the Elder maybe I would call on her to work her art on my yet to be constructed castle.  
  
The sun began to rise slowly, sending its life-giving rays through the reddening sky. I watched it and pondered about my home planet. In Nosgoth's future it would be doomed to days with out a sunrise, at least not like one of these. It would become a glow with a putrid yellow mist, and I wondered could I take Raziel's gift and return the sun- dread crept over my heart.  
  
I could feel her watching me with those pale jade green eyes, I turned to acknowledge her, and as I did she ran her fingers through her dark red hair. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry, you look sorrowfully pensive."  
  
"You said you have the Internet here, do you think you can use it to find Wolfram and Hart's website?"  
  
I knew she felt rejected by my change of subject, but I knew it is better to leave would be friends out of my secret thoughts lest she earn the Elder's ire. "Yeah, I think so, but I don't think you're going to learn anything of interest- only what they want you to know."  
  
A sigh passed my lips, and I cursed myself for not having thought of that before. "And secret websites?"  
  
"Yes, but it won't be easy. Wolfram and Hart is a powerful law firm, if they are indeed the ones that brought you here, then they would have means of removing bad publicity."  
  
"Murder?"  
  
"Not just that, but the freezing of a person's assets."  
  
"Make their money and other monetary means void?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I knew a man who would have found such a punishment the punch line of a joke."  
  
"Sounds like quite the upstanding citizen."  
  
I chuckled, poor Moebius never was popular with those who truly knew him, even Mortanius, a fellow guardian, laughed when I slew him the first time. "He used me to cause the extinction of my race. The bastard created a tyrant out of a righteous king and sent me back in time to murder him. The king became a martyred saint and I, the vampire assassin, became the author of my own species extinction. Worse, I destroyed a tyrant only to create one far worse some four hundred years later."  
  
She gave me a soft and sincere look, not one I would expect from a human. "I'm sorry, it must have been hard on you."  
  
I turned and faced the rising sun; I couldn't show her the lone tear that trickled down my cheek. "Doing the right thing while ignorant often brings forth a dire outcome."  
  
"I understand... Look, I'm pretty tired. I'll show you how to log on and use the Internet, but after that I really need to get some rest."  
  
I didn't face her; I only nodded. "And if I should need rest?"  
  
"The sofa folds out, I'll grab you some sheets and a pillow."  
  
"My thanks."  
  
The Internet turned out to be no trouble to figure out, one need only type what he wished to know in the search engine and it would usually deliver up his desire- I wish it were that easy finding knowledge on Nosgoth. Of course the knowledge I searched for and had sacrificed so much for was only of the most obscure, even if Nosgoth had an Internet the knowledge I needed would not be there.  
  
My mind wandered back to my true calling as the Scion of Balance. The Elder had the advantage in knowledge and power, but I had possession of the Reaver exalted above any strength it had ever been before- I wondered if it would be enough when our final climatic meeting takes place.  
  
I searched for hours until sleep over came me, what waited for me in the Region of Dreams was hell inspired. My dreams took me through that shadowy realm where the Hylden were banished, I saw the tortures they endured through their captivity and tears fell from my eyes.  
  
All of this pain, I knew, was caused by one being, that damnable creature and its Wheel of Fate, I watched as demons fed on their children until they, the Hylden, became as vile as the demons. Now they rule over those creatures that once tormented them.  
  
As the dream continued I saw a vision of Raziel the Elder's tentacles wound chokingly about his neck. I heard him, Raziel, mutter something but the Elder's grip choked his words until they were unrecognizable. It tore at my soul to see him like that, in such obvious torture.  
  
And then the Elder's dark laughter rang out through my dreams followed by his voice. "Your soul is mine Kain."  
  
It was then that I felt a soft hand on my back startling me. "I'm sorry to have startled you, but you looked like you were having a pretty bad nightmare."  
  
Lori, why did she comfort me? I felt her sincerity, but why? Was it all just a part of a "savior complex"? "I am well enough."  
  
"Well, I see you went through the Internet okay."  
  
I felt her feeling of rejection once again, but I knew I was right not to let her in. It is better to see a closed door than the scene of bloodshed and weeping that lies on the other side.  
  
"Yes, though most of my searches were fruitless."  
  
"I thought that would be the case. It's only three in the after noon if you want to try another library."  
  
"No, not this time. I need to feed and some answers aren't found in books."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"I believe it would be better if I go on my own."  
  
I took up the Reaver and sheathed it at my back and turned towards the door. "I'll be here when you get back, and Kain, be careful."  
  
With a nod of my head I went through the open door and stole towards the roof of the building. As I found my way to the roof, I opened the door and slowly gazed out at the bright blue sky. Birds sang and flew through the skies, I watched them for sometime before a light blue feathered bird with black wings lit not far from me. I studied it; oh how it reminded me of the ancients it even had golden eyes.  
  
It flew off as I strolled out onto the roof and to its edge. I looked down and around. What she and I had found on those creatures that this world calls vampires is that they are devastated by the touch of the sun. Which means they, like rats, are already in their holes. I thought perhaps I might find them in the sewers, but first I must feed.  
  
I leapt from building top to building top until I came to one that over looked an ally where below two men were fighting- a perfect meal. I jumped from the rooftop and like a feather; I floated silently and unnoticed behind a parked motor carriage.  
  
Like fools they clubbed each other with their fists. I had to laugh, these two fought over small things but would cower like children should the need truly arise.  
  
I waited until the stronger of the two had knocked the other to the ground, and like a savage he stomped his enemy's jaw hard to the curb. He laughed, until I broke his neck. The other was already dead.  
  
I drank deeply of their blood. But not wanting them to be found, I immolated them to ash then turned and went on my way.  
  
Just as I turned to leave the ash of their bodies something caught my eye- a manhole cover. Down below I may find the enemies I must overcome should I be forced to become a long term resident.  
  
Removing that cover I leapt to the ground below. Rats scurried away from me as I lit upon the cement ground. It was quiet, all but the falls of my feet and the squeaks of the rats gave this place a sound.  
  
So this was Los Angeles's underbelly? It didn't seem like much, but the smell was repulsive. It seemed to be more than just simple sewage, and then I found the cause of the strange pungent odor.  
  
I came a crossed an enormous creature. It had the legs and pinchers of a crab and seven heads each like an eel's.  
  
The beast let out a terrible cry when it noticed me, and charged snapping its pinchers and gnashed its frothing jaws. As it neared I rolled to the side and slashed the Reaver into its chitinous shell with a satisfying crack.  
  
It rounded quickly, faster than I had expected. Next I knew the thing had thrown me hard against the wall.  
  
I got up slowly, angry at my poor reflexes; I vowed that I would not be wounded again. Using my telekinesis I quickly repaid the debt that was owed me, sending its body through the metal bars that divided this part of the sewer from the rest.  
  
I heard explosions as it came to rest, and then its cry as well as the cries of another- taunts. I stood there a moment as silence began to reign once again throughout this place.  
  
Walking slowly towards the ruined tunnel, I prodded the now dead monster. Satisfied that the beast was dead I looked up to face the being that slew it.  
  
He stood tall with a slender build and bleached hair slicked back. He dressed in black and had the sent of those "vampires" that had attacked Lori the night before.  
  
"Why don't you take a picture mate, it lasts longer."  
  
Well, everyone there you go another chapter! What should happen next? Anyways I have to shake my fist at AquaSword for leaving me with a cliffhanger in her story! I tell ya some people. Anyways, if you like this story, read "A Queen's Memoirs" and a "Dieing World" and review! Love your reviews! And Phoenix I hope this is easier to read. Bye all!* 


	4. I am Iron Man Wait, no I'm not!

I am Iron Man... Wait, no I'm not!  
  
"What did you say?" I knew full well what he had said, and it amazed me that the "vampires" of this world were so brazen.  
  
"You heard me mate."  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid, I did. I must say it wasn't the most healthy way for you to introduce yourself 'vampire'."  
  
He chuckled, as he fingered his weapon, the one I guessed made the explosions, and then he showed his lack of intelligence by speaking continuing to speak. "Bugger that, wanker. I've got myself a gun, all you have is that namby-pamby sword."  
  
My telekinesis wound itself around his weapon, and it was my turn to laugh as his weapon was pulled from his grasp and was sent rounding threw the air. "Funny. Where are your taunts and your smile now?" I said as I telekinetically pulled him from the ground sending him quickly towards him. It was then that I learned an interesting secret.  
  
I stopped him within inches of my person and looked at him quizzically. "You carry the sent of Wolfram and Hart. After I'm finished playing with you tell your master that Kain is coming." Then I flung him hard into a wall, shattering its bricks.  
  
Just as he was rising slowly to his feet, I was already gone- teleporting back to Lori's home.  
  
I startled her as I appeared in her living room. She had been laying on her couch reading. "I met one of Wolfram and Hart's lackeys, a 'vampire'."  
  
She put down her book and looked at me with a look that showed no surprise. "A vampire?"  
  
"Yes, he was underground. We were killing the same monster, but he seemed to do it for enjoyment."  
  
"I see. So there are other types of monsters in this city- boy I can really pick the places to live. I should have stayed in South Dakota."  
  
"I prefer the demons and 'vampires' of this world to the humans of Nosgoth any day."  
  
"There must be some fine people there."  
  
"Aside from the occasional genocide, they're not too bad."  
  
"You always do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Curse them with one side of your lips and love them with the other."  
  
"A warrior king can't choose who he fights for."  
  
"Mmmhmm." Was I that transparent? But she was right when Raziel was first pursuing me I did as she said. I would tell him things to hurt him, and then a mere sentence later I would tell him I was proud of him. I did seem to do that a lot. But it was unsettling that she seemed to know me so well. Humans were rarely that insightful.  
  
I was wary; as she moved to allow me a place to sit I caught hold of a sent that was strangely familiar to me. My mind went back to a memory of a much younger me when I had first met the ancient vampire Janos Audron. But I chased these thoughts away as pure fantasy.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing." I lied; there was a list of things wrong. Things that will never be right, a good man is trapped in a sword, a monster holds the souls of the dead trapped in its Wheel, and I'm trapped on this planet. No, nothing's wrong.  
  
She put down her book, as she walked toward her kitchen her thigh brushed up against the Reaver and a burst of green light flashed from her body. She fell with a heavy thud, and my heart feared she had died, but to my relief she was not.  
  
I cradled her in my arms, and took her gently to her bed and laid her softly down. I ran my fingers through her hair, and cursed myself for my folly. I should have been more careful with the blade and placed it somewhere it would not of caused her harm- tears fell from my eyes.  
  
***********************  
  
Strange, the feeling my body felt- like falling but worse. In my dreams I opened my eyes, and saw a misty red realm filled with demons, and beings that had once been beautiful, now demonic as well.  
  
In my dreams, I recalled the Pillars and their purpose, they had done their work flawlessly, but at what cost? Kain had said that the vampires of Nosgoth had been continually subject to genocides. As for the forebears of the vampires, they had committed suicide all but one, or so they thought. I wondered what the vampire and humans of Nosgoth would do if they knew the truth. And what would Kain do if he knew the truth of this planet? That no one ever leaves it.  
  
My dreams continued back to that place where the vampires made their stand against their enemies, within I saw a monster and false god. His form made of tentacles and eyes wound like gargantuan snakes around a captured ruined creature.  
  
I watched as the blue creature struggled against his captor. He struggled to speak, until he was finally able. "Shandi, Kain has allies here powerful ones, who can help him against enemies too strong for him. But beware of the Mountain King. Tell Kain that I understand now, why he had to cast me into the abyss. I forgive him, he is my father once again."  
  
That was all he could speak, the monster- the Elder- held him bound once again. As my dreams left that place that monster left me with these parting words "You are still mine."  
  
Then I woke with a scream.  
  
********************  
  
Her scream stole away my worry replacing it with the joy of her being well. I held her, calming her fears as she told me her vision. It broke my heart to know that she had seen what was behind my door- a place where only bloodshed and weeping dwells.  
  
"And I saw a blue man, ruined and torn. He told me to tell you that you had allies here, but he made me feel as if there was some sort of being holding them captive. He said it was called 'The Mountain King'."  
  
"Was there anything else he told you?"  
  
"He said he understands why you had to cast him into the abyss, and he forgives you. He also said to tell you that you are his father once again."  
  
I felt a strange feeling, of something healing and breaking at the same time- I wept. "Raziel..."  
  
I don't know how long I cried, but I do know that she embraced me and held me through every tear. I have never been one of the lucky ones, the ones who have someone to love and comfort him or her. I was the great ruler of Nosgoth, who had neither the time, nor the woman who loved him and not his power. But Lori?  
  
As my tears ceased to fall I would set my sight on this Mountain King. My mind turned fully to him, I would find him, and then Lori's voice broke my concentration.  
  
"Kain, Wolfram and Hart is having a dance party tonight. How about we go pay our friends a visit."  
  
I chuckled. "Tonight we dance."  
  
Hello again everyone! Short, huh? Who's Shandi? And why is Kain immune to Moebius' staff and not to that strange smell? Well, if you'd just hold your bloody horses I'll get to it! And who's the Mountain King? I don't know I got it from a Savatage song called "Hall of the Mountain King", so you tell me what the Mountain King is. So what do you guys think should happen next? Maybe Godzilla comes and destroys L.A., or maybe not. 


	5. Gutter Ballet

Chapter Five- Gutter Ballet  
  
A soft chuckle past her lips, "Great, this will be... fun." And a dangerous grin spread a crossed her deep rose red lips. I had to laugh, she was like a kindred spirit, and yes, it would indeed be fun to play the executioner.  
  
The day passed slowly to dusk, and as we began to make our disguises, I smiled in the mirror as my magic transformed me from the vampire king to the human man Lori had advised me to look.  
  
I resembled my formerly human self, but I wore black leather boots, trousers, leather jacket, and a long sleeve button up purple shirt. So much black, the color of mourning, strange, I pondered, how a single color can match your emotions- the nearly starless night of hope that I would save my world. But, I trumped as I gazed into the light of that single star, I would leave that monster to think about that as Raziel devours its soul.  
  
I turned away from that mirror and my thoughts, I would need something to cover up that horrid sent or this will be over before it's even begun. And so I searched through her kitchen. Nothing here would help, or should I say, nothing I would care to have on my face. I called out for her advice and she came carrying something, I read the inscription "Secret- Baby Powder Fresh"  
  
"Rub that under your nose." I tested its sent, and then I glared at her. "Or you can hurl when we get there- the choice is yours." And people believe me to be heartless.  
  
So I sighed in defeat and applied the feminine sent heavily under my nose.  
  
I sat, waiting for her. It was true I was beginning to grow impatient- tapping my finger nervously. But the waiting, I found, was well worth it- the woman returned a queen.  
  
"By the heavens... you're gorgeous."  
  
She smiled a slight blush and returned with a soft embrace. Her touch fueled me with the fire of life, what was this I was feeling?  
  
We rode in her motor carriage to that infernal place. As we walked arm and arm I chuckled as I remembered a phrase I had heard on a resent hunt when I had fought and destroyed a troupe of would-be, and strangely all girl, monster hunters- "It's time to open up a can of whoop ass on ya sucka."  
  
We passed the door without event and found ourselves in a low-lit place sounding with loud music. My eyes scanned the dance and found myself less than surprised as my glance fell on the bleached blond "vampire" I had faced earlier.  
  
Pointing him out to her, Lori seemed strangely unmoved by his presence here, almost as if she had met this "vampire" before. I chased that thought from my mind and stole closer to him- we will continue the conversation we had earlier.  
  
"You. Tell me, what are you known by?"  
  
"Bugger of, mate, I'm not gay."  
  
This one, I struggled for words, I hated. And worse I had to force myself not to tear out his throat and make him tell me everything I wanted to know. "Very well, but I'm new here that's why I wanted to know."  
  
He looked at me with a frustrated expression "Spike."  
  
"I was hired in..." I scanned the room for help and came upon one. "Human resources. I have not yet met the boss, could you be so kind as to point him out to me?"  
  
"If it will get you to go away. Angel's over there." He pointed a crossed the room to a tall dark haired man wearing dark clothing. The fool, I chuckled as I thought of Spike, he had just marked his master for death.  
  
The man, Angel, stood alone drinking a vermilion substance I knew quite well, blood. "Excuse me, do I address the man known as Angel?"  
  
He looked at me in his eyes I knew that this one knew pain. "You do. And you are?"  
  
"Turel, the name's Turel." Up close, he was not at all the sort of man I imagined to be the cause of my imprisonment. I thought, perhaps, that there was more to this than Wolfram and Hart. I smiled. "You're friend Spike seems to be a very charming and personable man."  
  
He returned with a laugh, "Believe me if I could get him to go away, I would."  
  
"You look like someone that would rather be out there fighting the good fight." I fished.  
  
"Well, parties aren't exactly my idea of fun."  
  
I laughed. "I know how you feel." Lori had come to me with an offer to dance. "Excuse me, may we continue our conversation a little later."  
  
"Yeah, that would be fine. I'm forced to be here all night."  
  
As we walked to the dance floor, a ballad played. She held me close as I told her my thoughts on Angel... and my hatred of Spike. We danced toward a wall where I quickly scribed a note- I would take a chance on a new ally.  
  
The song had ended, and I pushed myself through the maze of humans, demons, and 'vampires'. He was alone, as before, the perfect chance for the truth.  
  
"Turel, how'd the dance go?"  
  
"Very well. I have a note for you."  
  
He read it. "I am Kain." He looked at me with inquisitive eyes.  
  
"Spike told me you were coming for me. He made it sound like you wanted to kill me."  
  
"I changed my mind. I hope, for your sake that you don't make me regret it."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Someone summoned me to this world, now I am unable to return home."  
  
"Why did you think I had something to do with it?"  
  
"This place is warded against my kind. Also, the more I learned about this 'law firm' the more I believed the fault to be yours."  
  
"I can see how you could make that mistake, I certainly would. But it wasn't me that much I know. If it did happen to be someone from this law firm I will find them, and when I do feel free to deal with them as you see fit."  
  
"I will. Good night." And I turned and left him there, I found Lori and we left that place. The drive home was uneventful, but as she parked the motor carriage and got out a large group of girls, one carrying a crystal orb, called out "That's the one!"  
  
"Get behind me!" I yelled as I took my true form and drew the Reaver. "Vae Victus!" Then I charged.  
  
The Reaver drank deep of their souls, as heads and limbs cloven from their bodies rounded through the air and intestines spilled and gathered at their feet. Some screamed and fell wallowing in a pool of their own blood, and others died instantly.  
  
In the end of the massacre one was left. She covered in her fallen allies' blood and tissue fell to her knees trembling and begging for mercy.  
  
"Who are you, what do you call yourselves?"  
  
"Buffy, we are... were vampire slayers."  
  
"I suggest you find a new profession. Tell me, why have you been hunting me?"  
  
"We, we were told to... Then you killed the others so I came with a larger group. I've never lost..."  
  
"There is a first time for everything when I'm involved. Now I have an errand for you. You will return to your master and you will tell him or her, that there will be more deaths if you do not cease hunting this woman or me. Am I understood?"  
  
"Yes... yes you are."  
  
"Good then go. Be sure that I don't see you a second time, I will not be as forgiving." I watched as she ran into the night. Looking out at the carnage, I sighed at the waste, and wondered who would inspire them to challenge me.  
  
The girls here had they been under my care could have been raised to be truly great warriors. Each would have known the love of a general who cares for each warrior, not one who sits and blithely sends his warriors to their deaths while he sips his tea. He's no better than Moebius.  
  
Then I remembered Lori, she wasn't used to such a scene, and I turned and found her trembling, tears streaming down her face. Holding her, she buried her face into my chest and wept.  
  
As I held her, I knew it would take a lot of magic to clean up this scene of waste.  
  
**********************************  
  
(Two Days Later)  
  
"Angel, we've been tracking and gathering information on Kain like you told us too."  
  
He looked at the young man with eyes that demanded to get to the point. "Well, he's incredibly powerful. He single handedly slaughtered two groups of vampire slayers, the first numbering 13 women, the second 37."  
  
"What? That's impossible!"  
  
"No, it's true. And... the leader of the second group was Buffy..."  
  
*Cute chapter, huh? I always thought it was annoying when people write a story with Buffy killing Kain, I always think "Yeah right that would happen!" But then again people also think Kain's green. Only time he is, is in Blood Omen one, other games he's clearly not. Love your reviews; some of them are really funny. By the way- I have a super twist that will make all of you say, "Whoa, that's a super twist!" Also, A Dieing World's next chapter is coming along as well as A Queen's Memoirs, so be sure to check that out! Thanks everyone, it's five in the morning and my bed is looking really good right now. So I think I'll go and spend sometime with it. * 


	6. Madness Reigns In the Hall of the Mounta...

Chapter Six- Madness Reigns... in the Hall of the Mountain King!  
  
Several days had passed since that general had sent his slayers to destroy me. In that time we have not yet heard from that "vampire" Angel, but we have begun to learn more of the Legend of the Mountain King.  
  
Rumor has it that he dwells in a place beyond both time and space. This clearly was exaggeration on the part of history, and I had begun to suspect that it was not a place beyond time and space rather a place unchanged- the relatively unchanging depths of a cave.  
  
Tales also claim that this "king" dwells somewhere in the hills surrounding this city. If this were indeed true I would find him and the ally Raziel had supposedly promised me would be free at last.  
  
And so I readied myself, sheathing the sword that contained the soul of my fallen friend, and pulling on the double sets of gloves. I turned to leave, but felt the resistance of the twined soft hands grasping the bend of my arm.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm not letting you go alone."  
  
"I haven't time for this."  
  
"Then you will make time, because whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you."  
  
"Whether I like it or not? Do not force me to make you stay- it would not be advantageous for you." I had to admit I was angry as shades of Umah entered my mind.  
  
"You need me." How was it she spoke so calmly? Did she know the lie I was keeping? The lie I told her, I could hardly bring myself to imagine hurting her.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I know those hills. Besides, how long can you stand to be in your bat form before you simply become too tired to fly? And walking? Would clearly take days."  
  
She was right, and I hated it. Not that she was right, not that I needed help, but the truth is I cannot bare losing another friend.  
  
So, we left- I brooding on the future I envisioned- her death, her thoughts, I would never know.  
  
The journey, I found, required two days. These hills I found to be like the badlands of Nosgoth, desert lands. Vultures soaring high in the hot arid air, as other land bound animals hid from the hot summer sky.  
  
As I feared, this weather would be too hot for Lori to bare for long, made evident by the waves of heat a crossed the desert soil. Grudgingly I invited her to what I knew would be her death. "Shall we?"  
  
With a nod she accepted her doom. We traveled closed mouthed, the noise of our footfalls being the only conversation we would share.  
  
I wondered would she do as Umah had and betray me? I had loved her, only to have her steal the Nexus Stone from me in an unguarded moment. Would Lori do something similar?  
  
"Lets stop a moment." I sighed was this the beginning of the endless rest periods that would slow my endeavor? "I need to look at the map."  
  
The map, not a rest, I was impressed, for we have traveled many miles up this rocky hill. I watched as she removed the pack she carried at her back and as she retrieved the map she had packed safely inside.  
  
She bid me closer; as I did she pointed to the parchment and spoke with the knowledge of a scout. "This is where we are, here. See these dots here; these are the known caves in this area. This one, claim the authorities, has a toxic level of sulfur dioxide in the air. For this reason they have grated it off. The others are open for exploration."  
  
I understood what she was saying. "You believe the toxicity of the air is a cover story?"  
  
"Exactly. If there is anywhere in these hills to explore, it would be that one."  
  
"Very well." The journey took not hours but days. I had expected her to complain about the heat as well as the length of our little expedition, but to her credit she said not a word against it- I was truly impressed.  
  
The entrance of this cave could easily be missed, as an outcropping of rocks and heavy growth of shrubbery covered it on one side and pinion pines surrounding it on the other two. But as we neared, passing through the forest of pines, the mouth of this grated off cavern came visible.  
  
"I don't smell sulfur."  
  
"Never the less, I'll go in first if no sign of sulfur is present, I return for you." She nodded. I stole slowly towards that grate and passed through it in mist form.  
  
As I did I stepped into another world, everywhere the corridors were glazed with the purest white crystal. In the center of this alien world ran a small stream where small white fish swam and white crabs scuttled about.  
  
I returned to her, watching as that white glaze slowly turned to red stone then to the bright light of day that shown through the grate. "The air is pure."  
  
Using my magic, I teleported her to the place I stood. "You can't imagine the break taking beauty I've seen below."  
  
She smiled and reached in to the steel framed pack and removed from it two long black items. "Take this it will help you see in the dark."  
  
I took it in hand, but had not yet activated it; there was no need until further down into the depths.  
  
As we continued through this crystal dreamland that seemed to gleam with the light from the glow sticks Lori had provided, I understood why the Mountain King would make his home in such a place. If there was no way to return home, if I am to remain here forever this will be the seat of my empire.  
  
Our journey took us deeper into that cavern and now two days from the surface. We continued, talking and walking side-by-side, but we stopped suddenly, our voices stilled as the underdark opened to an enormous height and width and revealed a colossal palace at its center.  
  
Silently we stood, gazing at that palace crafted masterfully by some unknown hand and from that very material that gave this place its white radiance. Handsome white angels looked down protectively from the great height of that palace.  
  
Below I imagined a city of my kind dwelling under the protection of that castle. I shook that thought away, I needed to return home, and the ally trapped within that castle might, in time, be the one to do it.  
  
We stole further down that trail, still in awe of that great retreat. Enormous crystal snakes wound chokingly up the columns supporting a lower steeped roof, and other crystal snakes, maws gaping wide, supported the walls as unique flying buttresses.  
  
The oaken door opened with a slow groan, and I silently cursed it, the need for silence was paramount and a single object had thwarted it. I unsheathed the Reaver, and scanned the foyer; it was lit with flickering torches, which sent ominous shadows throughout that open chamber.  
  
A quick look found that Lori was unshaken and had found the weapon she kept in that pack of hers, a handheld weapon she had called a handgun. She was brave to follow me, and deep inside I was glad she had come; it wasn't for the advice she had given that had allowed me to find this place, but for another reason.  
  
We tread slowly through that place. In spite of our greatest efforts our steps were blasphemously loud, such is the cause when this place had not known sound in hundreds perhaps thousands of years.  
  
What manner of man would dwell in such a place, far from contact of any kind? I would soon find out.  
  
"We're alone in here."  
  
I acknowledged her whisper with a nod. "How can a man dwell in a place like this, a place without contact, a place without sound? Look even the light has gone mad from loneliness." I pointed to the dancing flames, which seemed to contain the very power of insanity.  
  
She shook her head, but we soon would have our answer as we pulled open the oaken double doors of the throne room, where the "king" held court over an imaginary kingdom.  
  
And there, on his throne, sat the Mountain King. Sitting stone faced looking forward as if he had not noticed our entrance.  
  
His stark white hair hang down past his shoulders poorly hiding his nature, the deformity of his face marked him as a "vampire", even through his long white beard was this evident.  
  
I chuckled, as I noticed the golden crown on his head and the scepter at his hand. Even with my chuckle his deep dark eyes refused to acknowledge me.  
  
"Kain, look." I turned my eyes to where Lori was pointing and my jaw dropped in surprise. There chained to the wall hung the weakened body of an ancient. So Janos had not been the last.  
  
I turned towards him, ignoring the mentally unaware "king" but just as I placed a hand on the shoulder of one of my vampire ancestors, the Mountain King suddenly came to life.  
  
His voiced boomed calling down a list of sins and calling us by name, Samuel and Sariah. He charged us, screaming curses and alleged crimes this Samuel and Sariah had apparently committed against him.  
  
His scepter slashed the air with maddening speed, and the blows his insane battering allowed him to land slammed down like boulders.  
  
Like my fallen friend Magnus, the bite of our weapons phased him little. Then he called his children home.  
  
Zombies tore themselves from the walls, five, ten, and thirteen. The pops of Lori's weapon sounding above the "kings" mad ravings and the zombies' low groans.  
  
So this was what happened to the other Samuels and Sariahs they now fight us as undead. He's killed so many of them and yet his madness won't let him realize it. Looking at these rotting corpses I finally understood why he lived alone, everyone who had come to visit now serve him as his lifeless children.  
  
The zombies fell easily to our weapons. As I destroyed the last of them I turned and found the Mountain King kneeling over Lori, his mouth opening.  
  
I ran to her, and saw her eyes widen, as he bit into her neck, in anger I thrust the Reaver deep into his body with such force it clove him in two, the dust of his failing form fell, cloaking her in a gray shroud, chocking her. She was alive, that was all that mattered.  
  
I helped her up, and we both tread together to that captured ancient vampire. He raised his head weakly, and spoke in a breathy tone. "Shandi... you left South Dakota?"  
  
"Shandi? Why did he call you Shandi?"  
  
"That's my name, Shandi Audron."  
  
We released the vampire and I supported him on my shoulder. I looked at her, and watched as her human disguise fell away, before me stood an ancient vampire that seemed oddly familiar.  
  
"And you Nehemiah, you're no longer at your post? Did you grow bored of playing a Frenchman?"  
  
"Well yes. But the truth of the matter is this, have you heard the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat'?"  
  
"I have."  
  
"That was nearly the case Shandi. I found evidence that the 'Book of Life' was owned by the Mountain King."  
  
"What is this book? Explain."  
  
"It's a book of power, Kain. Written by the hand of the archangel Azrael himself. One who reads the book, and knows the true name of a being, has complete control over him. This power can be anything from releasing him from a mythical imprisonment, returning him to life, striking him dead with a word, or you could even take complete control of his actions."  
  
"Shandi's correct, but moreover only those whose heart is good may read from the book or be struck mad. It's possible that that was the cause of our dust pile's madness."  
  
"And it could release someone from mythical bounds, could it also separate him from a twined soul leaving the soul bound?"  
  
"If the legends are true than anything concerning the life or death of a creature is possible."  
  
I took Nehemiah's words to heart; and I would consider his words later. "What is a 'true name'?"  
  
Shandi answered me; I would have more questions for her later. "Every being existed before it was born, during this time we were each given a name one that only the various planes of existence would know. Should someone come to know the true name of a creature you would wield incredible power over him."  
  
I understood. If this were true I would use that power to destroy the Elder with its own name. "Then let us find this book then."  
  
They nodded, as we began to search Nehemiah asked an interesting question. "Why did you leave your post in South Dakota?"  
  
"Wolfram and Hart changed management, I wanted to see it for myself."  
  
"And who is it?"  
  
"Angel, Nehemiah."  
  
"Angelus! He's the worst of his kind."  
  
"You haven't heard? He was cursed with a soul, lately he's been trying to redeem himself."  
  
So, these ancients knew my new "ally", and what did they mean about not being at their posts? Were there others here as well? I wondered.  
  
*Hey kids! Who would have thought Lori was really an ancient named Shandi Audron? Me! I did, yay me! Anyhow, the House of Hair is nearly done and my wrist hurts so, I'm going to go watch too much TV! What should happen next, and why does Shandi seem familiar to Kain? I know why she's familiar, buy you guess, maybe you're right. If you guess right you get a free piece of dry cat food! Any ideas on the next chapter, what will happen now that Angel has had a few days to believe that Buffy is dead? Should I add Raziel to the story? You tell me! * 


	7. Death and Cover Stories

Chapter Seven- Death and Cover Stories  
  
So we arrived at Shandi's home. I found it unnatural to call her that, having called her by the name of her cover Lori for so long.  
  
It seemed that there were other ancients here as well spread out a crossed this world fitting in seamlessly into the surrounding human population. Nehemiah, I found had taken on the roll of a human archeologist in a kingdom called France.  
  
I found, they had taken on a variant of the spell beguile. However, unlike that spell, the morphing they had placed on themselves had an indefinite duration. And as long as they fed regularly, using a spell to turn a small amount of water into blood, that spell would remain active.  
  
It was impressive how these ancients adapted to life amongst the humans. But I felt it was something more, they had mentioned, "not being at their posts." What were they so afraid of that they would feel compelled to build up an organization dedicated to subterfuge?  
  
"Shandi, I have questions." I would find my answers. "May we speak... alone?"  
  
She turned her eyes to me and put down the book she had been reading and followed me to a separate room. "Yes?"  
  
I looked at her; hardly knowing where to start my mind was deep in a mist of ignorance worse than before. "As I said before, I have many questions, I suppose I'll start with why you seem so familiar to me?"  
  
She ran her blue fingers through her long glossy black hair, "Have you heard of the vampire Vorador? Perhaps the reason I'm familiar to you is because my image is painted on the door to his library."  
  
I chuckled, and she looked at me with a hurt expression. "I'm sorry, Shandi. I find it amusing that in one image you are triumphantly slaying a Hylden and in the other you stand risqué in a flowing gown striking an alluring sensual pose."  
  
Her face lightened as she found how the duality of a woman could be considered amusing; on one hand the mighty warrior and the other a woman of pure sensuality. "Yes." She said with a playful grin. "Father wasn't very pleased with that particular painting."  
  
"Janos?"  
  
"Yes. But I was an adult and Vorador and I were lovers. Besides," she said with a dark laugh. "That painting was more acceptable than the other one I had in mind."  
  
I shook my head; I knew what that idea had been. "I have other questions, what did you mean by 'posts'?"  
  
"As you know there are others of us here, ancient vampires. Long ago, after the war with the Hylden had come to an end one of us had found a tear in reality, commanded by our elders I led a large group through to explore the other side, what we found was unholy, worse we found the tear in reality had closed and our attempts at reopening it had failed."  
  
She continued her tale, as she looked at me with those beautiful golden eyes. "We found powerful demon lords warring with each other for control of the world. Unable to return home we decided to watch, and unlike our fellows still in Nosgoth we decided not to pass on the dark gift. This was a decision we came to so that we could more easily go unnoticed. Not long after we had arrived a new power came into the world, a power we would later dub "the God Slayers" responsible for the deaths and extinction of countless pantheons. These were four in number and led their own army, an army like none we had ever before seen but one that is now quite common in this world."  
  
I lowered my head, trying to absorb this new knowledge. "And these four are?"  
  
"There were four, the fourth, Set, was slain by the Egyptian god Horus in revenge for the murder of his father the god Osiris, the other three Baal, Bel, and Dagon still remain. And this is the reason we are given orders to remain at our posts- to watch, to assassinate, and to sabotage the actions and followers of these three."  
  
I took her hand in mine, "What are they?"  
  
"No one knows they have never been seen in their true forms."  
  
She gazed into my eyes once more, seemingly reading my thoughts and emotions. "Why are you troubled?"  
  
I let out a sigh, I was troubled, "All this time, you had been undercover you have been making me feel that you had feelings for me, romantic feelings. Were those feelings a cover as well, I assume you knew somehow that you would find me in that alley."  
  
She embraced me, and I felt her life's energy become one with mine. "Kain, those feelings were and are true. I'm falling in love with you." She pulled away from me and walked away turning her back to me. "Imagine, me in love with the Scion of Balance. It's true that I knew you would be there in that alley, your coming was foretold by our seer long ago. But those feelings, the embraces we shared were real."  
  
She turned towards me again and threw her arms around me, her soft full lips pressed against mine. We shared that moment in bliss, our breaths taken in time.  
  
The feel of her soft hair, the taste of her lips, and the softness of her skin, was beautiful. And for that moment and that moment only, I forgot of home, I forgot the Elder, and how he had forced Raziel to destroy himself. All that remained was she and the radiance of her love filling me with life.  
  
So this was what love feels like, I fought for the world because of love, but I knew not the feeling- until now. Raziel died to show me our true enemy, he died for hope, and Shandi lives to show me what romantic love is. Blessed be the Pillars for this moment.  
  
But like all things, it came to an end. We shared the day together; we shared the day learning about each other. She the vampire hero depicted in Vorador's castle, and I the Scion of Balance, we were like the Reaver and the Wraith Blade, together we were whole, and together we were one.  
  
The night came, and I left alone into that strange and demon filled city. I passed like a shadow passed drunkards and harlots, until I came to a small alleyway.  
  
"So here's the great Kain! I don't see what so bloody hot about you."  
  
I turned to see that same bleached blond "vampire" I had encountered before leaning against the maroon brick building, his face angry. "Spike, I see you were able to find your way out of the liquor you were drinking."  
  
"Bar that, you can just go shag yourself, that's what you can do. Besides, I'm not here to be friends."  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
"I'm going to kick you bloody ass for what you did to Buffy."  
  
I laughed as he pulled a wooden stake from his jacket. "You're going to kill me with that? You'd have a better chance using a feather. But I'll indulge you- good night."  
  
He lunged at me, but his form was poor and unbalanced allowing me to quickly throw him to the ground. I chuckled again at his foolish attempt to slay me, as he slowly pulled himself free of his cardboard prison.  
  
Blue bands of telekinesis formed about his next, his confident face turned to one of fear but all too soon I was flinging him hard against the opposite wall- his body slamming breaking against the brick with a satisfying crunch.  
  
As he pulled himself to his feet I hit him with the back of my hand sending blood and broken teeth spraying outward in an arc through the air. And I watched as he fell limply to the ground once again, when he awoke from his unconsciousness he found my foot holding to the pavement.  
  
"So tell me, before I kill you. What do you think I did to Buffy?"  
  
Turning his head, he coughed spitting out globules of blood. "You raped and murdered her."  
  
The Reaver severed his head easily and as his body turned to dust my foot hit the ground. "So, someone was watching me, and spreading lies. Tomorrow I would have a conversation with Angel, for his sake I hope he is not the cause of these lies."  
  
*Well, lets here it for this chapter! Hey, who said let's not? Why I oughta! So Spike's dead, poor Spike. What do you want to have happen in the next chapter? Review and tell me!  
  
I love getting your reviews. And by the way, I have a twist coming up at the end that would make Law and Order proud- PROUD I TELL YOU! * 


	8. The Lantern Swings At Midnight

Chapter Eight- The Lantern Swings At Midnight  
  
I returned to Shandi's home yet again after my conflict with that disagreeable creature Spike. She sat there, her black raven wings at rest behind the sofa. So beautiful she looked as she smiled welcomingly to me.  
  
I unsheathed the Reaver and sat next to her. "Shandi?"  
  
"Yes?" she answered softly from the novel she was reading.  
  
"How did you know where to find me, that day when those 'vampires' attacked you?"  
  
She turned those angelic golden eyes toward mine and simply said. "Email."  
  
"Email?"  
  
"Though no one knows where the Seer is, she sends her prophecies over the net. However, they come in code, one might be a long rambling story of a trip to an amusement park, but every five or so words gives us our prophecy."  
  
"Sounds like a time consuming way to send information."  
  
"It is, it took me four hours to decode the email that told me who and where to find you."  
  
I sat there a moment, my hand on her smooth bare knee. "I see. And the God Slayers are?"  
  
"It's not known, they never appear in the same form twice, but the most reliable description comes from one of our kind, a woman named Kara, she watched a dead man stand and walk his eyes burning with green fire."  
  
I looked into those noble eyes of hers and noted a hint of sorrow. "What happened to her?"  
  
"She was murdered by a vampire slayer, the damnable hit women of the God Slayers. Always when a being runs contrary to the plans of a God Slayer it turns up dead, murdered by the hand of a vampire slayer."  
  
"Those girls that attacked me claimed to be vampire slayers."  
  
"Yes... There was a time when only one was called, but recently a witch named Willow cast a terrible spell turning every petenial vampire slayer into a vampire slayer. Now their numbers are in the millions, a gullible army to be used at the God Slayer's whim."  
  
"Then we need an army of our own, an army of our kind. Send an email to your fellows tell them to meet us in the castle below the surface where the Mountain King dwelt, and to bring any humans they can. There is war to be waged."  
  
"And what will you do?" she questioned as I stood quickly taking the Reaver in my hands and sheathing it at my back.  
  
"A king needs his champion." And I disappeared that glorious Book of Life in my hands.  
  
(A month earlier)  
  
A shattering crash of a vase against a wall humbled the volume of the TV startling Dawn from her trancelike state. From another room a heated argument grew more so.  
  
"You let Kain live?" Dawn had never heard Giles so angry, not in her whole life had she known him to yell with such contempt and hate in his voice.  
  
"I didn't let him do anything, he cut through us like a knife through fucking butter!"  
  
"I apparently thought too highly of you, Buffy. It seemed I naively placed my faith in a Slayer when I should have dealt with him myself."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, if I couldn't do it then you haven't a chance in hell."  
  
Dawn's heart dropped and her bones chilled as she listened from the next room. "Is that so, then let me show you?"  
  
"What are you doing?" and then nothing...  
  
(The present)  
  
I stood listening from the closed door of Angel's office. I chuckled at how easy it was to convince his servant to share his time- how gracious of her.  
  
"And that's when I found Buffy, her heart torn from her chest." How interesting, the vampire slayer I had fought was dead, and this girl's voice was choked with tears and hate. I wondered how I would be blamed for this murder.  
  
"Giles did it? Damn it, DAMN IT!" They turned quickly as the door flew in pieces a crossed the room like a broken gig saw puzzle.  
  
"Kain!"  
  
"I require your assistance."  
  
"I have no time to deal with you." The fool thought wrong.  
  
Well, kids there you go which champion should he raise? Here are your choices Melchiah, Zephon, Rahab, Dumah, Turel, Raziel, and finally Magnus. Which would you guys like to see in the story? Or should I resurrect them all in their non-mutated vampire forms? You tell me! 


End file.
